Posse:Red Dead Rangers
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse The Posse is "Red Dead Rangers" They all started with the Founder Lil Rey88. This Posse is neutral. The Red Dead Rangers goal is to serve and protect. Meaning that they help people in need and attack enemys with full force. They currently won 4 Red Dead Wars. The Red Dead Rangers is also an investigation gang. They spend alot of time looking for proof that Tumbleweed is haunted. To Rank Up: You may have to win battles and do tasks. Joining the posse To Join you don't have to be good at all. You just have to contact Lil Rey88 OR Gogeta 87609. *XBOX360* Members Leaders * Leader 1 Lil Rey88 * Leader 2 Gogeta 87609 RS --> Other members * Member 1 Lost Soul88 Rank: Corp. Class: Long Range Div A * Member 2 YUNGBLOODZ2009 Rank: Captain. Class: Long Range Division A * Member 3Mundo1219 Rank: Private Class: Assault Division A * Member 4 BKmonster25 Rank: Sgt. Class: Close Ranger Division A * Member 5 NYPD2ICE Rank Corp. Class: About the Leaders Lil Rey88 Rey was previously a level 22 first legend but then his game began to corrupt away. Now he was forced to start over becoming level 1 with all his challenges and guns set to low leveled guns. Though he is low leveled right now he still has the skill of a lv 22 First Legend Nick Name: The Marshall Gogeta 87609 Gogeta 87609 is Lil Rey88's Best Friend. He was the first recruit of the Red Dead Rangers. His game did not corrupt like Golden Assasin8's game. Currently Gogeta aims to become a 2nd legend level 50. Nick Name: The Kid About the Members Lost Soul 88: Lost Soul 88 is another best friend of Reys and Gogeta's. He just joined the gang on 7/22/10. He also just got the game so he has alot of ranking up to do.Rey looks up to ranking back to 50 with him. YUNGBLOODZ2009:YUNG has been friends with Rey and Gogeta for quite some time. He joined right after Lost Soul. He likes to ghost hunt in Tumbleweed Nick Name: Young Guns About the Wars War On Mexico: Red Dead Rangers began a fight with the mysterious strangers of west Elizabeth. Rey and Gogeta drafted many players of the game (8) and they fought. Areas: El Presidio, and Torqemada. War of Tall Trees: Red Dead Rangers had a war with another random gang in tall trees. Area: Cohincay and EVERYWHERE ELSE IN TALL TREES War On Black Water: Gogeta and Rey both wanted to save the people of Blackwater from a gangs terrifying strike. The Red Dead Rangers began to evacuate the people of Blackwater and then they both fought each others gang. War of El Presidio: One Red Dead Ranger base was being attacked by a gang. As Usual they fought back using Cannons and turrets. Once the enemies took control of El Presidio. Resulting in the *RDR* to take it back. Bases: Cohincay El Presidio Pacific Camp Solomans Folley Black Water Thieves Landing Shelters: Torqemada Cave by Torq. Solomans Folley Camps: Torq. Cave Of Torq. Cohincay Jails: Chuporosa El Presidio Cohincay